pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
ETP006: To Evolve or Not to Evolve, That Is the Question!
is the 6th chapter of The Electric Tale of Pikachu. Synopsis The heroes come to Stone Town, where a boy leaves a bunch of evolutionary stones to them. They meet him again at a club, which sponsors evolutions. The boy, Mikey, does not want Eevee to evolve. Ash lends help to Mikey to fight his brothers, who force Mikey to evolve his Eevee. Chapter Plot Misty sees Ash and Brock hanging out together, who plan on going to Seafoam Islands, where it is said legendary Pokémon live. Misty decides to join them, as she needs to pick up an evolutionary stone on Dream Island. Ash asks shouldn't she go to school, but Misty responds she is on vacation. Ash asks Brock what does he think of this, but before Brock can answer, Misty pulls Ash away. In a boat, Misty asks Ash what are Chansey's attacks. Ash remembers Chansey can use Pound, DoubleSlap, Sing, Growl, Minimize and Tail Whip. Misty tells he is wrong and he has to pay for fries. Misty tells he should know the Pokémon basics. Ash tells Brock Misty is picking on him, but the heroes already came to Stone Town. Misty asks Ash if he names every evolution stone, she will pay the dinner. Ash tells there are Thunder, Moon, Water and Rolling Stone, but Misty warns him he is wrong. Ash asks of Brock to make Misty stop, else he'll be broke. Brock responds that he likes Ash's flirtation technique and taunts them, then leaves. The heroes gaze upon the evolution stones, though Misty thinks that the evolution can go bad if a cheap stone is bought. However, she also thought that the prices are cheaper here, so sees her Poliwhirl will have to wait for evolution. Ash tells he thought Misty would buy the stone herself, making her furious. Brock thinks women mature like wine, they need 100 years to do it. Misty chases them, while Ash and Brock ridicule her. A boy with an Eevee approaches her, gives her a box and leaves. The heroes see the box contains three evolutionary stones. The heroes are told there is a group of knights that promote Pokémon that evolve. She thinks that boy was a member of the Knights of the E-Stone, but did not want Eevee to evolve. Nevertheless, Ash and Brock are impressed by this girl's knowledge. Ash sees a Pokémon is a different creature when it evolves and is not certain if it is worth the friendship he made with his Pokémon. Misty thinks he acts childish, as a battle in the League will show him how much the evolution is important. Brock lets Ash know that a Caterpie may evolve into a Butterfree, but its heart stays the same. At the Knights of the E-Stone meeting, the instructor presents the newest member, the kid that gave the heroes the evolution stones. This boy, Mikey, presents an Eevee, but the instructor outrages, as Eevee has not evolved yet. Mikey replies he likes Eevee the way it is, but the instructor and Mikey's brothers claim unevolved Pokémon are worthless and has to evolve Eevee right now. Ash goes to the instructor and shares his thoughts that evolved Pokémon are not superior than unevolved ones. He asks Mikey does he want to be in this organization, so Mikey admits he does not. Brock warns Ash that the community around Mikey will banish him if he refuses. Brock has the idea that Eevee should set against its evolved form and may prove how much worthless it is. However, the council is disgusted by Brock's idea. The instructor tells Mikey and Ash will battle against the club's representatives, and should Mikey win, he will receive dispensation. At Mikey's mansion, Ash boasts Mikey, who should be proud. Ash claims they will show there is much more than evolution, while Misty tells him stop picking on Mikey. Mikey's brothers are not pleased, as it is the family tradition to join the Knights' community. Misty responds Mikey has the right to break the tradition, making the brothers shocked and encourage Mikey to stand up against his girlfriend. The brothers just reply they will battle Mikey tomorrow and vanish in smoke. As Eevee and Pikachu play with each other, Misty gives Mikey back the evolution stones, but Mikey does not want them, as he wants to see Misty's smile. Mikey admits Eevee is his first Pokémon and spent a lot of time with it. He believes that it is not right to evolve a Pokémon against its will, plus its personality changes. Misty thinks Mikey has a crush on her and wonders about that. Ash comes to train with Mikey, while Brock is relaxing in a hot tub. Next day, Ash and Mikey come to battle, while the instructor tells the rules will be like the ones from the Pokémon League. The first challenger is Rainer, Mikey's oldest brother, who uses Vaporeon, which fills the room. However, Pikachu electrocutes the Vaporeon, so Ash and Mikey advance to next round. The second challenger is Mikey's brother named Pyro, whose Flareon burns away anything. Like the previous round, Pikachu defeats Flareon by electrocuting it. The instructor stops Ash and Mikey, as only Pikachu won both rounds, so want to see Eevee battle. Ash is displeased, as the strategy was foiled. Mikey goes to battle, while Ash fights the members, who called him a worthless baby. The last challenger is Sparky, who uses Jolteon. Mikey admits that Eevee knows Tackle and Reflect, so Eevee starts off by tackling, but misses. Ash knows Eevee is too slow for Jolteon, who goes to attack. Fortunately, Ash has a TM and uses it on Eevee. Ash tells Mikey to rely on Reflect until Eevee's moment comes. Jolteon uses Pin Missile. However, Eevee uses the attack it learned, Mimic, copying the move. Eevee and Jolteon attack each other, with Eevee winning the battle. The instructor is proud and welcomes Mikey into the fellowship, putting a hat on him. He goes to do the same to Ash, who runs away. Later, Misty washes herself, but turns around and sees Ash, Brock and Mikey looking at her. She runs away, while the boys feel smug. Trivia *Ash mentioned there is a type of Rolling Stone, which is actually a rock band. Dub edits *In the international versions, last few pages were not included, due to the fact Misty was not wearing clothing, rated as too explicit for readers. Gallery Category:The Electric Tale of Pikachu chapters